


Honeymoon

by floofle_von_snoofle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, And there's humor in said sex scene, rated for one sex scene, the rest is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofle_von_snoofle/pseuds/floofle_von_snoofle
Summary: It's very short, but I had to get this out or I was never gonna post it.





	Honeymoon

They jumped as they heard pounding on the wall. "HEY, BE QUIET IN THERE, YOU DAMN FREAKS!"

Fang shook his head, kissing his newlywed husband who moaned louder. He chuckled, knowing his lover had done it to spite the jerk. Still thrusting, he shouted back through the wall, "Complain to us when you stop blasting your TV at three in the morning!" Honey snorted, interrupted from a whole laugh when he bucked his hips as Fang gave a particularly hard thrust. Wanting to hear him laugh again, Fang added, "In fact, complain to us when you stop blasting awful MacFarlane style shows for hours on end!"

Bursting with laughter, Honey held tighter to him. With a chuckle, Fang asked, "You like that, huh?" Nodding, Honey moaned and laughed at the same time as Fang hit that sweet spot that got him asking for more. His walls clenched around him as he came, and Fang panted, saying, "You lasted a hell of a lot longer than me." Honey's laughter only grew. They laid side by side, happy and naked together.

Fang removed the condom, tossing it in the trash before letting the magic pooled at his pelvis dissipate. Honey intertwined their fingers, humming lightly. "that was amazing." Kissing his cheek, Fang chuckled, "I know. I was lucky enough to have it with you." Giggling as he reached for the nightstand, Honey pulled out bubblegum shaped like cigarettes, putting one in his mouth and pretending to smoke it. "Nyeh heh, going for that sex scene feeling right now with an after sex smoke?"

Pushing him lightly, Honey joked, "hold on, babe, i don't wanna burn you." Fang cackled lightly, kissing over his face and neck as he started chewing the gum. Ah, those beautiful giggles, he could draw them out forever if he'd be allowed.

Day one of their honeymoon. The previous night, they'd done nothing but cuddle and sweet talk and have one romantic dinner. So far, Fang has treated Honey like he was never gonna see him again. Which made him worried as he made that comparison, knowing it fully well could have been that way had they been to his underground this whole time.

They had checked in this hotel for a couple of days, knowing they couldn't afford to stay too much longer than that. Besides, they wanted to come home sometime. And boy, did they have lots of unpacking they still had to do.

After catching his breath, Honey asked him, "so you wanna get some food? i'm really hungry now." Fang snickered, giving him a sort of Eskimo kiss. "Of course, my beautiful red daisy." Honey giggled, saying, "well, what do you wanna eat, my handsome peony?" Humming thoughtfully, Fang asked, "How about we go to Grillby's and get the least greasy thing on the menu?" Honey nodded, smiling brightly. "yup, sounds fantastic!"


End file.
